


The Day Supercorp Save The Holidays

by TheDiverseDirector



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Feels, Gen, Planning Adventures, Protective Parents, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector
Summary: It's the holidays and all the Superfriends and their kids spend the holidays at Eliza's house in Midvale. As the parents go have their fun, the Superkids are trying to find their fun. Lucky for Karlena, the daughter of Kara and Lena, she haves some interesting and crazy stories to tell her cousins.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers & Original Character(s), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Original Character(s), Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 4





	The Day Supercorp Save The Holidays

Hey everyone! It’s my last story of the year and the first story of the new year! I will get this story uploaded by New Year’s Day and I hope y’all will enjoy my version of Kara and Lena’s daughter, Karlena, as she tells her story on how she saved the holidays and it’s very heartfelt and funny lol Take care of everyone and have a good and safe 2021!


End file.
